Ianto Jones on Jack and Gwen's Flirting
by evanida
Summary: Ianto Jones is more perceptive than the team gives him credit for. Especially Jack and Gwen. COMPLETE CREATIVE LIBERTY TAKEN. Gwen Bashing, FYI.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones on Jack and Gwen

I see him flirting with her everyday, the butterfly touches. He thinks I don't notice. He thinks I believe him when he tells me I'm his only. But with _them _around me everyday, how can I believe him? Tosh has noticed, I can tell by the looks she sends my way. Even Owen gives me the pity eyes. Surely they've noticed, if they're being so perceptive, that my shell is back up, that I wear a mask, that I too, have noticed Gwen and Jack. But no, the pity keeps on. I've put Gwen on decaf, and she hasn't noticed. It gives me a mundane sort of pleasure to know that she isn't as sophisticated as she pretends. Rhys has been in, to see Gwen, and the way she acts, as if she isn't trying to cheat on him with Jack, and isn't sleeping with Owen. It's truly sickening. Half of the police department has owned up to sleeping with her. She's a whore that one. What Jack thinks he's doing, I don't know. That man's lived so long; he must want more than a steady relationship. He must relish the touch and go kisses of a whore; no strings attached. But when he kisses _me,_ it's different. It's like he cares. I wonder if he doesn't realise how much he's leading her on, almost as though it's natural. Where he comes from it is. I recall him telling me that love in the 51st century isn't shown through sex, it's shown through confidentiality. That he could sleep with anyone where he comes from, and it wouldn't be cheating on me, it would just be another way to show friendship, that all he tells me is the display of his love. But, Jack Cariad, that's where you come from, not here. I'm not used to your societal rules. I'm more fragile than your average partner from the 51st century. Your flirting hurts, whether you mean it to or not.


	2. Chapter 2: A True Story

Ianto glared at the archive log book in front of him, trying desperately not to cry. It wasn't like he hadn't been aware of Jack and Gwen's…What ever it was. But that_ look_ she had when she found out she and Jack were going to investigate an attack together; she had just been so smug about it. Ianto glanced at his pocket watch, and then left the hub, with out a good bye for Tosh and Owen. The two left at the hub exchanged a look.

"That man is so clueless," Owen groaned.

"Which one are you talking about?" Tosh asked dryly. Owen chuckled.

"Jack." Owen answered. "Ianto's more perceptive than we were giving him credit for."

"Indeed," Tosh sighed.

"When Jack gets back here, if I can manage to not rip his head off, I am going to set him straight about leading Ianto on. Or Gwen. If I can discern which one he cares more about," Owen said.

"Ianto. He cares more about Ianto." Tosh said.

"And how do you suppose this?" Owen asked.

"Ianto told me about their dates. Jack is really thoughtful about them. I don't think he realises how much his actions are hurting Ianto," Tosh said. Owen nodded thoughtfully. Then he smiled.

"Time to get everyone back to normal," He said finally, and Tosh grinned at his determination.

Jack and Gwen entered the hub, Jack looking drawn, Gwen looking blissful. Tosh mind immediately jumped to the possibility of Jack cheating with Gwen. Owen followed Jack up to Jack's office. Jack turned and looked at him.

"What Owen?" Jack snapped. Owen looked as angry as he knew how to.

"Do you love Ianto?" Owen snapped in return. Jack faltered, and Owen noticed a flicker of emotion in their fearless leader's eyes that was somewhat akin to fear.

"More than I should. Less than I should," Jack answered slowly, and Owen nodded his understanding. "Why?" Jack asked; defensive again in his manors.

"You're loosing him, Jack," Owen said,

"What?" Jack asked, horror slipping into his eyes.

"You and Gwen's…flirtship, for lack of a better term… its bringing him down Jack. He thinks he's second best." Owen said. Jack pushed past him.

"Where are you going?" Gwen yelled. She looked annoyed, whilst trying to look sexy.

"To Ianto's!" Jack returned, looking determined. He swept up to Ianto's apartment, and knocked on the door. Ianto opened it, and noting the horror in his lover's eyes, wondered if Jack had finally slept with Gwen.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, mentally kicking himself for letting his voice waver on the one syllable.

"Ianto," Jack breathed. "We need to talk," Jack said, and Ianto let him in.

They both perched on the sofa, coffees in hand.

"What is this about Jack?" Ianto asked.

"I never realised…" Jack paused. Ianto realised Jack was nervous. "I'm sorry you thought you were second best. You never will be."

"And what brought you to this conclusion?" Ianto asked softly, hoping he hadn't had to sleep with Gwen to get to where he was.

"Owen told me," Jack said bluntly. Ianto smiled.

"And what will this realisation change?" Ianto asked, Jack moved closer, so their lips were almost touching, and whispered one word.

"Everything," the word brought their lips together, coffees long forgotten.

Jack entered the hub, sans Ianto. Ianto had been called away to his niece's bedside, as she was ill.

"Where's Ianto?" Tosh asked.

"He needed a personal day," Jack said, and Owen almost winced. It was obvious where Tosh and Owen's minds were. Jack looked horrified.

"Not like that! His niece is ill," Jack said, and Owen almost laughed.

"Oh thank god," Tosh breathed. "All is well on the home front then?" She asked.

"All is very well," Jack nodded with a smile. Owen grinned. Then Gwen breezed in. She perched at her desk provocatively in Jack's view.

"Where's Ianto?" Gwen asked, and Jack sighed.

"Personal day," Jack said curtly.

Half way through the work day, Gwen made her way up to Jack's office. Tosh pulled up the CCTV. Gwen perched on Jack's desk, obviously flirting, and making him uncomfortable. Owen grinned as Jack stood and began pacing.

"Go Harkness," Owen whispered. Gwen stood, and attempted to kiss Jack. The force with which Jack shoved her away was stunning.

"What was that for?" Gwen yelled.

"Trying to kiss me!" Jack responded.

"But Ianto's out of the way and Rhys will never have to know!" She returned. Jack's furious gaze turned icy.

"Ianto's out of the way? What gave you that impression?" Jack hissed.

"He's on a personal day, after you went to talk to him. Duh!" Gwen said. Jack growled.

"Ianto is with his niece today. Our relationship is stronger than it ever was." Jack said, storming out of the hub. He got into the black Porsche torchwood owned, and sped to the place where Ianto had said he would be. A woman opened the door.

"How can I help you?" She asked, her blue eyes identical to Ianto's.

"I need to talk to Ianto," Jack said, and she frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked,

"He's my boss," Ianto said, pushing past his sister. "What's wrong Jack?" He asked, pulling Jack out of hearing range of his sister. "You look like you should be seeing red," Ianto added.

"I needed to apologise again. I never meant to make you feel like that," Jack said, blushing, and looking down.

"Cariad, what happened?" Ianto asked.

"Gwen tried to kiss me," Jack said,

"That's not your fault," Ianto said, smiling, and placing his hand on Jack's cheek.

"I suppose not," Jack agreed. "Your sister's watching. Would it be wrong of me to kiss you?" Jack asked.

"Not at all," Ianto answered, and Jack dipped his head, pressing his lips to Ianto's. Ianto smiled softly at Jack when the kiss had finished.

"Thank you for telling me," Ianto whispered.

"No secrets in this relationship," Jack announced, and Ianto smiled.

"I can live with that," Ianto agreed, pulling away.

"I'll see you tonight," Jack said, and Ianto nodded. Then Ianto walked back into his sister's house.

"That didn't look very professional," She teased. Ianto shrugged.

"Didn't I mention? He's my boyfriend too," Ianto returned, and Rhiannon almost choked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Rhiannon gasped.

"What ever do you mean Rhi?" Ianto asked.

"You're never this open. Especially not about relationships."

"You've met my boyfriend. Tell me you could date someone like him and not become a little more flamboyant. It's rather contagious," Ianto grinned. Rhi didn't know whether to laugh or die. She decided on laughing.

"So you're gay then?" She asked.

"No, I'm bisexual," He shrugged. Rhiannon shook her head.

"Keep him around. He's good for you,"

Ianto grinned at his sister.

"I don't plan on letting him go any time soon." Ianto whispered.


End file.
